Prior art flexible coatings commonly used in the automotive industry may have mediocre low temperature impact resistance and typically fail upon impact at temperatures below -20.degree. F. Moreover, the surface to be painted must typically be prepared using at least one and typically more than one of the following steps in order to insure adequate adhesion of the paint to the surface: degreasing the surface by washing it with a solvent such as toluene or the like; sensitizing the surface using benzophenone or the like; and irradiating the surface with ultraviolet light. New flexible coatings are desired which overcome these prior art deficiencies.